Trazos en un pergamino
by Nune
Summary: Las discusiones entre Percy Weasley y Penélope Clearwater han pasado a ser demasiado frecuentes.


_A veces regalo fics de parejas extrañas a mis amigas, sí. Para Nati._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trazos en un pergamino<strong>

Charlie se despereza en la cama, estirándose en varias direcciones y haciendo que varios de sus huesos crujan ligeramente. Dirige la vista hacia la ventana abierta y el tenue brillo de un tímido sol veraniego le ilumina la cara. Las siestas en la Madriguera son especiales. Está totalmente convencido de que en su casa de Rumanía no duerme así de bien.

Oye voces elevadas en la habitación de al lado, la de su hermano Percy. Intenta prestar atención pero no distingue las palabras, hasta que un sonoro portazo y unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras le hacen levantarse, pasarse la mano por el pelo para intentar ordenarlo un poco (cosa imposible) y salir.

Encuentra a Penélope Clearwater en el porche, sentada a la mesita mientras garabatea en unos cuantos pergaminos con cara de estar cabreada. Muy cabreada.

-Una discusión de las fuertes, ¿eh?

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y vuelve a lo suyo.

Él se queda mirándola. No la describiría como "guapa", pero tiene un algo, un aquél, un no sé qué. Pero es una pedante. Igual que Percy. Una de esas personas que viven por y para los libros. Charlie está seguro de que incluso a la hora de comer tendrá un par de libros entre manos, como si no pudiera soltarlos. Si dejara de ser tan empollona tal vez fuera más agradable.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Nada que te importe.

-Oye, que con quien te has cabreado es con mi hermano, no conmigo.

Ella suspira y le mira como si estuviera tratando con un niño cansino de tres años.

-Cuando me enfado o me altero me gusta escribir para ordenar mis ideas. Me ayuda a relajarme.

-Pensaba que ese tipo de cosas sólo las hacía Percy.

Penélope se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada. Charlie se da cuenta de que lleva un rato sin escribir nada y que se limita a hacer circulitos y formas sin sentido en una esquina del pergamino. De pronto, suelta la pluma, se cubre la cara con las manos y empieza a sollozar.

Charlie no sabe qué hacer. No está acostumbrado a consolar a nadie, y mucho menos a las novias de sus hermanos. Se pasa una mano por la nuca y espera un rato a ver si la chica se calma, pero sus sollozos no se detienen.

-Oh, vamos, seguro que no ha sido para tanto...

-Sí que lo ha sido.-dice con la voz entrecortada. Se seca una lágrima rebelde y respira muy hondo para tranquilizarse.-Y antes de ayer también lo fue. Y siempre. No sé por qué sigo intentándolo.

Charlie guarda silencio. Por una parte porque cree que Penélope necesita desahogarse y por otra porque no sabe muy bien qué decir.

-Estoy cansada, muy cansada, ¿sabes? Cansada de discutir por cualquier tontería, cansada de seguir intentándolo una y otra vez y no ver respuesta por parte de Percy, cansada de que todo le de igual. Pensaba que viniendo a pasar unos días aquí podríamos hablarlo, tener tiempo para nosotros y solucionarlo, pero parece que está demasiado ocupado dándose a conocer para poder acceder al Ministerio de Magia. Los papeles, siempre con los malditos papeles. Y a mí que me den. Pues lo siento, pero ya no más. No voy a seguir esperando eternamente.

Silencio. Penélope ha vuelto a coger la pluma y golpea rítmicamente la mesa con ella. Charlie da unos pasos vacilantes, acercándose a ella y posa una mano sobre su hombro. Después da un par de golpecitos en él, como dándose tiempo para pensar qué decir.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Percy siempre ha sido así. Es incapaz de prestar atención a dos cosas a la vez. Cree que si divide su atención en varios objetivos no los cumplirá al cien por cien y eso le pone muy nervioso. Y ahora mismo su prioridad es conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo que le permita vivir con comodidad. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

Ella le mira sorprendida. No conoce demasiado a Charlie, pero nunca le había oído hablar con esa seriedad.

-Aunque si quieres que te diga una cosa, creo que eres mucha mujer para él. Siempre lo he creído.

Y se queda tan tranquilo. Como si hubiese dicho que el sol esa tarde está muy bonito.

-Voy a ir a... A mi habitación. Sí. Se me ha acabado la tinta y... Nos vemos en la cena.

Recoge sus pergaminos y se levanta. Se queda un rato frente a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Se pone de puntillas y deposita un tímido beso sobre las pecosas mejillas, posando los labios durante un poco más de tiempo del habitual. Él contiene las ganas de abrazarla. Y ella se marcha.

Charlie tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no salir tras ella. No quiere que vuelva con Percy. No le gusta verla llorar. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y es entonces cuando ve que Penélope se ha dejado uno de sus pergaminos en la mesa. Lo coge con intención de ir a devolvérselo y ve que hay una única palabra escrita en él.

_Gracias._


End file.
